The Mall Games
by Sylar12
Summary: This is a dream I had once. It is about me (and a bunch of other people) being kidnapped and thrown into the Hunger Games. This time, it takes place in a large mall.


**~This is a dream I had once in *Drum roll if you don't mind* STORY FORM! MWeehehehehe! Hahah. Anyways... yeah. I don't own much. Like, Chester See (too bad :P) I'm gonna be changing some names, like my siblings. And that's pretty much it. ** I sat in the car, my dad driving and my older sister Jade and my older brother Alan sitting in front of me while I sat in the back with my little brother Daniel. Suddenly, the car stopped. I looked out the window to see the reason. And noticed we were stopping for gas.

"You four can get out and go to the bathroom inside." My dad said. We all jumped out of the side doors and walked towards the doors of the gas station, where you're able to buy things. It was a long walk, and everything around us was dark. Daniel squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it back. I looked over where Jade and Alan had been. But now, they were gone. They disappeared without a trace. All of a sudden, Daniel's hand left mine and I looked over to see him being dragged into the darkness. Then, I went too. A rag covered my mouth and I fainted in a matter of seconds.

-

I woke up on a cold tile floor. It was bright, compared to the darkness when my eyes had been closed. Once my sight adjusted, I could see I was in front of an escalator. And twenty three other people lay around me. Only a few a recognized. Chester See (A Youtuber), Patrick Star (From Spongebob), Tucker (From Danny Phantom) Daniel, Jade, Alan and Wheezy Waiter (Also a Youtuber). The other sixteen people I didn't know.

They all began to wake up. And once everyone was finished examining the others around them a screen came out from the ceiling. That's when I realized. I was in a huge mall. The screen had a short, skinny old man on it. His hair was white. And I recognized him as none other then President Snow. Everyone gasped, including myself. He cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"Hello everyone. If you haven't figured it out yet, you are in our next Hunger Games!" He announced. Again everyone gasped. "This is the Arena. A gigantic shopping facility. There are two teams. Each team has twenty four tributes. Meaning there are forty eight contestants in total. The twenty four of you here don't have to stay a team, of course. But you'd be better off. Maybe. Once one team finished off the other team, I will come back and explain more of the rules. But for now, begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen turned off and lifted back into the hole in the ceiling where it had come from. Nobody said anything. Until Chester stood up and said

"I'm going to go find some weapons. No one here has to follow me. But if you do, you'll need to follow my orders." At first it was silent, but then a hand raised and the person walked over and behind Chester. Then Alan did the same. Daniel followed. And the people came one by one. Until it was just Wheezy Waiter (His real name is Craig, so I'll just continue to call him that), Tucker, two others and I. Craig, Tucker and the two other people walked away from me and into their own group. Now only leaving me. I stood there for a long time. I didn't want to choose anyone. I didn't want to be here! I wanted to go back to the gas station. I wanted to be with my parents again!

"Well I'm not wasting anymore time here. C'mon team." Chester said. I looked to Jade. But she evaded eye contact with me. As did Alan. But Daniel looked at me, a sad look on his face. Then he looked away and started to follow Chester's group. I looked over to Craig's group, and saw that they had already disappeared. Sighing I headed off looking for supplies.

I was walking down a long, bright hallway when I passed a corner only to be tackled down. My head hit the cold floor, and I could already feel that I was going to get a bump there. I was already beginning to be dizzy and when I opened my eyes the ceiling was spinning. I could just make out Chester's face. Once the other two of him connected with the middle one I could see he had a butchers knife at my throat.

"You didn't join the group. Therefor you're not one of us!" He yelled, pushing the knife. And I could feel it sinking into my skin. But something pushed Chester off of me. The knife was gone and I sat up quickly. I looked up and saw Alan, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks bro." I laughed, happy that I could see him again. He nodded to me as a response. He then turned to Chester.

"Give her another chance to join us. If she declines, then we can kill her." I might have seemed cruel to the others. But he knew I wouldn't go off by myself again. Chester got up, rubbing his side. Probably from the blow that Alan had done to get him off of me. Chester looked at me, asking a silent question. And I nodded.

"Fine. She's one of us then." He huffed and headed off towards some stairs. I ran to his side.

"Did you meet any of the other team?" I asked. He didn't look at me, but answered still.

"No. Not yet. But with forty eight different people in a mall, I don't think we'll have to wait very long." I shut up after that. And our entire group climbed up the stairs, until we reached the top. To our right was a clothes store, and to the left was a coffee stand. A loud echo of voices came from in front of us, further down the hall.

"Crap." Chester and I murmured in unison. You looked down at the rest of the group and waved them over then pointed at the clothing store. Everyone nodded and quickly but quietly got to the top of the stairs and ran into the store. Half of them hid in the changing rooms and the other half jumped on top of the mannequin stands and took the same stances as the other human sized dolls. I tried not the blink as I stood stiff like a statue. I looked over at the wide, glass door to see a group of teenagers run through. I looked down and saw Daniel trying to climb up on the tall stands for the mannequins. But before he could get up, a knife stabbed through his head. My eyes widened as I screamed. Flashes of our past together went through my mind. His latest birthday. His seventh birthday. And he died like this? It had to be a dream? This couldn't really be happening? I jumped down and took him into my arms. I couldn't describe the emotion I was having at this moment. I couldn't cry. It's not like they didn't know we were here. I made sure of that. But I felt evil for not being able to weep over the death of my brother.

Then, the knife in his head is pulled out. I look up and see Alan. His face was indescribable. But I knew that face. Only someone who had known him their entire life could know that face. It was anger. And I could tell her was thinking of something evil. I looked over and saw our rivals charging into the room. Alan charged after them; alone. He stabbed one of them in the neck as they came after him. Then pulled the knife out and stuck it in another ones stomach, pulling it up until it couldn't go up anymore. He pulled it out again, and tried to stab another opponent. But they stabbed him first. His last action was stabbing them back, in the shoulder. Then he fell to the ground to die. I wasn't sure whether or not to respect Alan at the moment, or think him an idiot for doing something so stupid.

That's when the rest of our group decided to get up and help. They took weapons that they had probably gotten earlier when I wasn't with that, and they went head first into the other group. Clashing together. There were only eighteen of us now. And twelve of them. Seeing as Alan took down a few of them already. Soon they were all gone. I had no weapon, so I took no part in the fighting. It made me feel useless and weak. And in truth, I was. Chester and Jade came over to me. Jade took Daniel from my arms and held him in her own. Rocking back and forth as she cried. Chester crouched down,

"C'mon. We can't stay here. You'll have time to grieve later." I sighed, but agreed with him. It took a little longer for Jade to get a hold of herself. But eventually she did. We had lost four people. So now it was only fourteen of us. We left and headed further down the hallway, the way the twelve people from the opposite team and emerged from. I didn't think of it as a good idea. Because if we started at that side of the mall, then the other twenty four tributes would be at this end. And since we only fought twelve, that meant there were still more. But Chester was the leader, and I could tell he wouldn't like it if someone talked back to him. 


End file.
